


Cerulean Mouth

by withinmelove



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Body Paint, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his big mouth has him getting body painted for the red carpet, but after seeing Zach he's not as displeased as he was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So Kay brought up the brilliant idea of fan art over Zach's body paint design, and I must agree it would be wonderful to see this: http://www.thestudentpocketguide.com/wp-content/uploads/DSC02494.jpeg come to life.

Chris had to confess in hindsight that while body paint was a lovely art form it got to be boring. Perhaps not for the artist, but for the model who had to stay still, sometimes for hours, it tended to drag on. At least with tattoos the pain kept your mind preoccupied, not that he would know much about those. The reason he was in a body paint shop at all was thanks to yet another of his oh-so-bright ideas. Stupidly he had suggested to Zoe and Zach at one point that they should get painted for the red carpet walk. At first the two had been rightly hesitant upon hearing the idea. While the red carpet was all about showing off the money and style one had there was always the risk of overdoing it. The event was one of careful extravagance, but of course Chris just had to keep pushing the envelope in the face of imminent rejection. So after two weeks spent pitching the idea to them, here he was, with them, getting painted. 

So here he was, trying to keep himself from going cross-eyed from boredom. At the start of his session Chris had tried reading, but the music coming over the shop’s speakers had made it hard to concentrate. Sally, his artist, was quite friendly, but she was rightly concentrating more on the tiny details of his design than conversing about his work schedule for Trek and all the travelling. Finally, he had decided that since he had been there since six that morning and it was now getting to be twelve in the afternoon, he would doze for a little bit. It was a few hours later he was startled awake when Sally gently shook him, heart pounding, a cold sweat on his skin. Spock had been murdering the crew members in his dream as he himself had been frantically searching for a place in the engineering deck to hide. Sally, not knowing this, gave him an apologetic smile at having disturbed him.

“Sorry to wake you, but you’re free to go now.” Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep while she was doing his body paint. He looked down at his arm and gaped at what he saw. The robotic design was so realistic and detailed, and at the same time he noticed she had also transformed his left hand. Before he can thank her for the extra piece she’s done, Zoe's calling out from the entrance into the parlor.

“How do I look, Chris?” He turned to her to answer and was starstruck by what he saw. She looked _stunning_. Zoe’s artist had put her in a simple moon-white gown before going insane, with what Zoe smugly informed him was henna. She looked like a goddess, what with the budding vines flowing down from the nape of her slender neck down to her thin shoulders and twining around her arms. Flowers and butterflies twisted across her insteps, but the crowning glory was her hands. White filigree webbed her wrists to wrap around the back of her hands and fingers, tapering into milk-dipped fingertips. He told her as much, making Zoe smile and humbly bow her head, though she was clearly pleased by the compliment. It wasn’t a moment later that she oohed and aahed over Chris’ robotic arm and hand, admiring how intricate it was. They were interrupted by Sally’s gasp, causing them both to look towards where she was and gape at Zach as well. Like Chris, he too was shirtless, the difference being that his entire upper body, even his face and mouth, was painted mellow cool colors. Deep blue waterfalled over his right shoulder, mellowing to turqouise vertically down his chest, a startling contrast to the amethyst bleeding into it from his left shoulder. Both colors crept up the sides of his neck meeting in a smooth arch over the bridge of his nose. The deep blue moved on to cover his right cheek whereas the amethyst claimed his forehead, his mouth a startling cerulean. Secretly, Chris thought the artist had made a clever move by emphasizing those neat full lips of his.

What was most shocking for Chris was how _bashful_ Zach appeared to be. It was all the more odd because of the fact that he was half in costume, since he had his Spock ears on. In a way, it was like having both Zach and Spock be shy of their appearance. One certainly knew and liked his physique and the other was no doubt uncaring of how he came across as long as it was professional. The white dusting of glitter that was all over his body and in his hair no doubt didn’t help matters. Chris regained his ability for words a moment later, trying to be cheering by pointing out that it made Zach look quite exotic, and that he and Zoe would end up stealing all the limelight from him and his rusty robotic features. This earned him a small smile complete with eye crinkling from the older man, before they were being herded into the car that was waiting to chauffeur them to the red carpet. Lady Gaga and her rancid meat dress had nothing on them.

It came as no surprise that their meeting up with the rest of the cast caused screams of surprise from the onlookers, and blinding waves of camera flashes. Zoe bravely took the lead, Karl on her arm, while Chris himself brought up the rear, Zach safely in the midst of the cast. Of course that didn’t stop him from being singled out every two steps to be spoken to or photographed, but it comforted Chris that Zach’s usual snark and their castmates would step up if any questions got too personal. No doubt some jackass who thought he was hilarious would inquire if the paint was _all_ over his body. Not that Zach couldn’t easily cut them down with a remark, but tonight Chris was feeling more protective of him than usual. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he and Zach were by far less clothed than usual, that made him feel so much more conscious of his companion. A quick look towards the older man assured the blond that Zach was perfectly fine, in his element, actually, judging by the way he was bantering and smiling, perfectly willing to show off and joke about his design. Regardless, the shy look from earlier was still stuck on Chris’ mind. 

It wasn’t until much later into the night, when the procession was over, after everyone had gone back to their homes and hotels, Chris and Zach the latter, that the blond man got the chance to hug him. This of course caused the brunette to laugh and tease that Chris was going to smear the paint. 

“I know it’s too late now but I wanted to tell you that you look gorgeous, Zach. You seemed kind of embarrassed back in the shop.”

Zach shrugged as he shook his head, stroking Chris’ hair. 

“A little, at first, but I knew Zoe’s design would get more attention. Besides, I more or less just got paint splattered on me, nothing all that special.” 

“Still, I thought you looked beautiful and that your artist did a particularly good job with your mouth.” Zach’s lips curled upwards at this, his eyes going soft with amusement. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to end up smearing them before we got there.” Chris scoffed at this, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course I wouldn’t, not when Zoe was in the car with us.”

Laughter spilled forth at this as Zach _finally_ leaned down and kissed him.

“How very considerate of you, Chris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kay my beta as usual did a great job helping this to become coherent, thank you so much sweetheart! <3  
> Here is Chris' design: http://tattooideascenter.com/wp-content/uploads/Biomechanical-Sleeve-and-Chest.jpg
> 
> Zoe's hands: http://www.newstyle365.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Latest-Mehndi-Designs-2014-08.jpg  
> Her feet: http://www.hennadesignsideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/henna-flower-tattoo-on-foothenna-sense-henna-designs-for-feet-3smhxvhi.jpg  
> And finally her dress: http://www.selfdress.com/e/p-fkel-appliques-thin-mid-back-spring-inverted-triangle-outdoor-long-white-empire-summer-evening-dress.jpg


End file.
